


in the mood for a brand new curse

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's intention coming here is to find a curse to cast on her exes, not to be blown away by the woman who might help her choose one - but she can certainly live with that, too.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/806299.html">Challenge #365</a> - "curse" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the mood for a brand new curse

When AJ gets to the apothecary, it’s empty, even of a shopkeeper. Even the little bell that rings upon opening the door didn’t seem to get anybody’s attention. Still, that’s OK. AJ drifts towards a list of potion blends tacked to the wall; she needs to know exactly what she wants to create before starting the search for ingredients. Maybe she should have thought it through before coming here, but she’s bound to be inspired when she’s surrounded by magic and somewhere that isn’t her apartment.

There’s just so _much_ , though, endless possibilities for humiliation and torture. Should she find different spells to fit the people who’ve done her wrong, or just decide that one fits all? There’s definitely _one_ thing all her exes have in common: they’re all _terrible_.

She’s frowning in concentration over the list when there’s the sound of footsteps, and finally, AJ isn’t alone in the shop. The woman must be an employee, considering she came from the backroom. She must be new; AJ’s never seen her here before.

“Can I help you?” she asks, an eyebrow raised, scarlet-painted nails tapping out a rhythm on the counter.

“I’m looking for a curse,” AJ tells her. “It’s for my asshole exes. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Oh, hon,” the woman says, and she’s smiling now, wide _, wicked_. Her lipstick matches her nails, and normally, AJ wouldn’t notice something as trivial as _makeup_ , but suddenly, she wants that red smudged all over her skin. “I’m full of ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> now with a continuation: [witchcraft in your lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8649571).


End file.
